Heroes
by Byun Yuki
Summary: Summary : Bagaimna jika ada manusia yg sdkit 'berbeda' dari yg lain. Dan bagaimana jika ada yg ingin memusnahkan yg 'berbeda' atau memanfaatkan ke 'berbedaan' mereka. Yah, manusia mmng penuh rasa tdk kepuasan bukan? Bad Summary Warning : GS, alur cepat, typo maybe, cerita adaptasi dll Exo official pair maybe little slight and other pair(kekuatan tdk semua sesuai dgn asli ny)
1. Prolog

HEROES

RATED T

ADVENTURE/FANTASY/ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP

EXO © SME

HEROES © YUKI

.

.

.

## Yo yo, Author gak jelas ini kembali lagi dengan cerita baru.. wkwk.. cerita satu nya ajj masih pertengahan jalan malah bikin baru.. tenang-tenang FHStLW udhh update kok chap 4 nyy.. gk bakal Yuki telantarin#gk ad yg tnya jga klii#.. Oke cerita ini Yuki terinspirasi dari film Heroes, tau gk? tau gk? ah film ini mmng film lama sih jadi gk heran kalau bnykk yg gk tau.. jdii disini Yuki cuma ngopy judul sama sedikit plot dan jalan cerita, cuma sedikitt.. Sisa nyy imajinasi Yuki..ini ff EXO OFFICIAL PAIR and other pair, mungkin sedikit ada Slight sihh.. hehe.. Oke Selamat membaca~ Chuu~#najisthor#wkwk

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

.

.

Changsha, Hunan, Cina

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja berambut blonde berdiri di tepi bangunan yang belum selesai, tempat ini memang agak jauh dari kota karena ini kerangka bangunan tambang, ketinggian nya sekitar 500 meter mungkin. Sudah bisa di pastikan kalau yeoja itu terjun pasti dia akan mati. Itu bukan hal yang bagus bukan.

Tapi Yeoja itu malah terjun dan..

Brukk..!

Kepala yeoja itu mengeluarkan darah-bocor-mungkin juga patah tapi tidak sampai hancur. Tangan, kaki beserta badan nya sudah pasti patah atau bahkan remuk. Sudah sangat jelas kalau sekarang ini dia sudah mati.

Tapi aneh nya jari tangan yeoja itu mulai bergerak di susul dengan kaki nya, perlahan yeoja itu bangkit dia meregangkan tangan nya lalu memperbaiki kepala nya untuk mengarah ke depan. Luka-luka yang ada pada sekujur tubuh nya lama kelamaan mulai menghilang tanpa bekas. Yeoja itu sedikit terengah-engah.

"Aku Zhang Yixing, Ini percobaan kelima" Begitu lah kata nya pada kamera yang di pegang oleh teman. Teman nya yang ternyata dari tadi merekam semua aksi yeoja yang bernama Yixing itu sambil menatap terkejut sekaligus kagum pada teman nya.

Yixing berjalan ke arah teman nya itu yang seorang namja.

"Ayo kita kembali" Yixing menepuk bahu teman nya itu lalu berjalan nelewatinya.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

.

Seorang namja berperawakan eropa dengan rambut blonde nya dan yeoja cantik berambut hitam panjang sedang mengendarai mobil, tentu yang namja lah yang menyetir.

"Kris" Yeoja itu memanggil namja yang ternyata bernama Kris itu.

"Ada apa Chagi?" Kris menoleh sebentar pada yeoja di samping nya.

"Kau itu kan Menteri dan kau juga bekerja sama dengan Mr. Linderman, sebaiknya kau menyewa pengawal pribadi, memang kau baru, tapi tetap saja, nyawa mu bisa saja terancam" Yeoja itu menatap cemas ke arah Kris.

"Tenang saja, Yuri-ah. Aku akan baik-baik saja" Kris tersenyum tanpa menoleh ke arah yeoja yang bernama Yuri itu.

"Tapi kau itu Suami ku, aku cemas tau" Tanpa sadar Yuri menaikkan nada bicara nya.

Kris menghela napas, "Baiklah nanti aku aka-

Brakk

"Kyaaaa" Yuri berteriak, dia menoleh ke arah belakang, dia melihat mobil BMW hitam sedang menabrak sengaja mobil mereka.

"Kris, ada mobil-

"Aku tau aku tau" Kris berusaha mengecoh mobil di belakang mereka itu.

Dorr Dorr Dorr

Kris dalam keadaan kurang menguntungkan sekarang, selain dia sedang membawa istri nya mobil mereka juga mobil tanpa atap, jadi mobil di belakang agak mudah untuk membidik mereka.

Untung nya Kris handal dalam mengemudi jadi peluru nya hanya mengenai badan mobil.

Dorr Dorr

Kriittttt

"Sial" Kris mengumpat karena ban mobil nya yang kena, mobil nya kehilangan keseimbangan dan mulai mengarah ke pinggir jalan, sedangkan di pinggir jalan itu terdapat drum-drum. Sial double sial. Entah dorongan apa Kris mulai memejamkan mata nya.

"Kris!" Yuri yang sudah panik bukan main menoleh ke arah suami nya itu, tapi terkejutnya Yuri saat dia menoleh dia tidak menemukan Kris di samping nya.

"KRIS!" Yuri semakin berteriak mencari Kris, kemana namja itu pergi. Di saat seperti ini.

"YURI!" Kris berteriak. 'Sial, bagaimana bisa begini' batin Kris. Sekarang dia sedang melayang di udara tanpa tau apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana dia bisa melayang seperti ini.

"Ck. Bagaimana cara nya turun?!" Kris berusaha menurunkan diri nya tapi sekeras apapun dia mencoba tubuh nya tetap melayang. Dia makin panik saat melihat Yuri yang ada di dalam mobil mereka. "Arghh" Kris menggeram frustasi.

Brakk Duarrrr

Kris sedikit terpental akibat ledakan itu, tapi tidak sampai jatuh, mata Kris membulat melihat ledakan yang di akibatkan mobil nya itu, perlahan lahan Kris turun ke permukaan tanah, sementara mobil yang mengejar mereka tadi sudah pergi.

"ARGHHHHH"

"Hahh..!" Namja itu terlonjak kaget dari tidur nya. Keringat bercucuran dari dahi nya. Dia mengambil napas perlahan lalu mengusap wajah nya. Kenapa dia memimpikan hal semacam itu tentang Hyung nya. Dia mengacak gusar rambut dark red nya. Dia mengambil handphone nya lalu mulai mendial nomor Hyung nya.

"Kris Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"..."

"Di rumah sakit? Rumah sakit mana?"

"..."

"Baik. Aku segera datang"

Namja itu bangkit dari ranjang nya, memakai Jaket nya dan menggambil tas selempangnya. Lalu keluar dari apartemen nya.

.

.

.

.

Qingdao, Shangdong, Cina

.

"Psstt Xiumin" Yeoja itu menengok namja di sebelah nya, Mereka terhalangi oleh dinding pemisah yang memang sengaja di buat agar para karyawan bisa berfokus pada pekerjaan masing. Tapi seperti nya yeoja itu tidak peduli.

"Ada apa Zitao? Aku sedang bekerja" Namja dengan pipi seperti bakpao itu membalas malas panggilan dari yeoja yang memiliki mata seperti panda yang sangat mengganggu waktu kerja nya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan mu, aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataan ku tadi pagi" Xiumin menghela napas, yeoja ini bodoh atau apa.

"Kau ini, kalau mau membuat hidup mu lebih berwarna dengan imajinasi seperti anak-anak itu tolong jangan libat kan aku" Xiumin kembali menghadap ke arah komputer nya.

"Aku tidak berimajinasi, ini sungguhan. Aku memang bisa menghentikan waktu" Zitao berkata dengan antusias.

Sekali lagi Xiumin menghela napas nya. "Zitao ku sayang, tolong jangan membuatku tertawa" Lama-lama Xiumin juga jengah dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Ish kau ini. Tunggu nanti waktu pulang. Akan ku tunjukkan pada mu" Zitao kembali duduk pada kursi nya dan kembali menghadap kursi nya.

Xiumin mengendikkan bahu nya acuh.

.

.

.

.

Goyang, Gyeonggi, Korea Selatan

.

Disalah satu rumah terlihat pasangan suami istri sedang membersih kan rumah bersama-sama di malam hari(?). Si suami sedang membersihkan kaca jendela sambil terus memperhatikan istrinya yang sedang membersihkan lantai dengan mesin penyedot debu.

Sang istri mematikan mesin itu lalu berdiri menghadap sang suami yang masih melihat ke arah nya.

"Ya Tuhan Jonginnie, aku tidak apa-apa berhenti lah khawatir dan menyuruhku istirahat" Sang istri berkacak pinggang menatap sengit suami nya yang masih menatap nya.

"Tapi Soo, umur kandungan mu itu sudah menginjak 8 bulan. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, lagi pula ini kan sudah malam, permintaan mu ini ada-ada saja sih" Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Sudahlah. Ambil kan aku air" Setelah Kyungsoo meminta air, air itu langsung ada di depan nya, tentu saja Jongin yang memegangnya.

"Bisakah kau mengambil nya dengan cara normal" Kyungsoo mengambil air itu lalu meminumnya.

"Tidak bisa" Jongin tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo 'lagi pula dengan begini permintaan mu cepat terpenuhi bukan?' Jongin membatin.

"Iyaa, aku tau. Tapi kertas di rumah ini jadi terbang kemana-mana karena kau bergerak terlalu cepat" Kyungsoo mulai mengomel.

Jongin menyengir. Dia mulai memunguti kertas yang berserakan di lantai rumah mereka itu dengan 'lambat'.

'Ini kertas apa?' Jongin membatin.

"Itu cerita yang ku tulis" Kyungsoo menjawab sembari bangkit dari duduk nya. Jongin mengangguk.

"Mau ke mana?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar dari ruang tengah.

"Ke toilet" Kyungsoo melanjutkan acara jalan nya. Jongin mengangguk lagi.

'Mungkin kalau dia tidak hamil, aku akan dengan senang hati ikut' Jongin mulai membatin mesum sambil cengar cengir.

Dukk

"Appo" Jongin mengelus kepala nya yang dapat lemparan dengan bola kasti yang entah dari mana Kyungsoo dapat itu.

"Jangan berpikir mesum Jongin" Saat Jongin berbalik dia langsung menemukan istrinya berkacak pinggang di depan pintu dengan rona tipis di wajah nya.

"Hehe" Jongin hanya bisa nyengir, agak susah juga punya istri yang bisa membaca pikiran tapi asik juga di saat yang bersamaan.

"Dasar" Kyungsoo berbalik dan pergi menuju toilet.

.

.

.

.

Bucheon, Gyeonggi, Korea Selatan

.

Dua orang yeoja duduk menonton tv di salah satu apartemen di tengah kota itu. Rambut mereka sama-sama seperti madu, tapi yang satu memiliki mata yang lebih besar, seperti mata rusa dan lebih tinggi dari yeoja yang satu nya.

"Jadi berapa lama Luhan Eonni di sini?" Yeoja yang lebih pendek itu bertanya sambil makan keripik nya ke pada Yeoja di sebelah nya yang bernama Luhan.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya sedang ingin menjauh dari China" Luhan menghela napas pelan. "Hey Byun Baekhyun apa kau mencoba mengusir Eonni?" Yeoja itu menoleh ke arah adik sepupu nya itu.

"Ani. Aku hanya khawatir pada Hankyung Ahjussi di China" Baekhyun diam sebentar. "Eonni tau kan seberapa freak nya Appa Eonni itu" Baekhyun mengunyah kembali kripiknya.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Aku cuma mau mencari suasana baru" Luhan menghela napas. Dia melihat ke samping, di meja seberang situ ada sekaleng soda. 'Aku malas berjalan' Batin Luhan.

"Baek, ambil kan Eonni soda itu dong" Baekhyun menengok.

"Eonni kan bisa mengambil sendiri" Baekhyun memakan kripik nya acuh.

Luhan menghela napas nya kasar. Dia ingin bangkit, tapi entah tarikan apa yang membuatnya berat sekali untuk bangkit. Di lihat nya soda tadi, dia mengangkat tangan nya lalu mengarahkannya tepat ke arah kaleng soda itu, seperti akan mengambil nya dari jauh.

Luhan masih berkonsentrasi, Baekhyun melirik kakak sepupu nya itu.

Lama Luhan melakukan itu tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Baekhyun kembali memakan kripiknya. Luhan menghela napas lagi, di acak nya rambutnya 'menurut mu kaleng itu akan berpindah ke tangan mu apa, dasar pabo, saking malas nya otak ku jadi dangkal' Luhan membatin.

Grebb

Luhan hampir tersungkur saking kaget nya. Astaga saat dia melihat ke arah tangan nya.

"Kyaaaaa-mmmpphh" Teriakan Luhan langsung di tahan Baekhyun menggunakan tangan nya.

"Ya! Eonni jangan teriak, kau bisa membangunkan tetangga" Baekhyun melepas bekapan nya, lalu kembali makan keripiknya dengan santai.

"Ta-ta-tapi kau lihat k-kaleng ini tadi kan" Luhan menunjuk kaleng yang ada di tangannya dengan gemetar. "A-aku mengambil nya mengggunakan p-pikiran ku, b-bagaimana bisa" Luhan masih agak shock, niat nya iseng-iseng melakukan itu tapi malah terjadi betulan.

Baekhyun melirik sebentar ke arah Luhan menghela napas pelan lalu menghadap ke arah kakak sepupu nya itu. "Memang Eonni belum di beri tahu oleh Heechul Ahjumma?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan.

"Di beritahu apa?" Luhan menaikkan sebelas alis nya, binggung, tentu saja siapa yang tidak binggung dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Hmm. Jadi begini" Baekhyun menatap Luhan serius.

TBC

#.

Gimna? Bagus kah? Atau apa?

Menurutt Yuki teknik deskripsi Yuki jelek bngtt ya.. hehe

Di Chap 1 nanti Baekhyun akan sedikitt menjelas, nanti penjelasan yg lbihh panjangnya akn di jelaskan oleh-mmhhpp..

Ups slhh, spoilerr sorry2.. Yuki kdang2 kebablasan(?).. Terimakasih kepada siapa saja yg membekap Yuki tadi(?) Hahaha..

Tolong tinggal kan jejak ya.. RnR Please..^_^

Akhir kata.. Saranghae~ Chuu~#abaikan


	2. Chapter 1

HEROES

RATED T

FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE

EXO © SME

HEROES © YUKI

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Sebelumnya di Heroes

.

"Aku Zhang Yixing, Ini percobaan kelima" Begitu lah kata nya pada kamera yang di pegang oleh teman. Teman nya yang ternyata dari tadi merekam semua aksi yeoja yang bernama Yixing itu sambil menatap terkejut sekaligus kagum pada teman nya.

Yixing berjalan ke arah teman nya itu yang seorang namja.

"Ayo kita kembali" Yixing menepuk bahu teman nya itu lalu berjalan nelewatinya.

.

Kris sedikit terpental akibat ledakan itu, tapi tidak sampai jatuh, mata Kris membulat melihat ledakan yang di akibatkan mobil nya itu, perlahan lahan Kris turun ke permukaan tanah, sementara mobil yang mengejar mereka tadi sudah pergi.

"ARGHHHHH"

"Hahh..!" Namja itu terlonjak kaget dari tidur nya. Keringat bercucuran dari dahi nya. Dia mengambil napas perlahan lalu mengusap wajah nya. Kenapa dia memimpikan hal semacam itu tentang Hyung nya. Dia mengacak gusar rambut dark red nya.

.

"Aku tidak berimajinasi, ini sungguhan. Aku memang bisa menghentikan waktu" Zitao berkata dengan antusias.

Sekali lagi Xiumin menghela napas nya. "Zitao ku sayang, tolong jangan membuatku tertawa" Lama-lama Xiumin juga jengah dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Ish kau ini. Tunggu nanti waktu pulang. Akan ku tunjukkan pada mu" Zitao kembali duduk pada kursi nya dan kembali menghadap kursi nya.

Xiumin mengendikkan bahu nya acuh.

.

Dukk

"Appo" Jongin mengelus kepala nya yang dapat lemparan dengan bola kasti yang entah dari mana Kyungsoo dapat itu.

"Jangan berpikir mesum Jongin" Saat Jongin berbalik dia langsung menemukan istrinya berkacak pinggang di depan pintu dengan rona tipis di wajah nya.

.

"Kyaaaaa-mmmpphh" Teriakan Luhan langsung di tahan Baekhyun menggunakan tangan nya.

"Ya! Eonni jangan teriak, kau bisa membangunkan tetangga" Baekhyun melepas bekapan nya, lalu kembali makan keripiknya dengan santai.

"Ta-ta-tapi kau lihat k-kaleng ini tadi kan" Luhan menunjuk kaleng yang ada di tangannya dengan gemetar. "A-aku mengambil nya mengggunakan p-pikiran ku, b-bagaimana bisa" Luhan masih agak shock, niat nya iseng-iseng melakukan itu tapi malah terjadi betulan.

.

.

.

.

Bucheon, Gyeonggi, Korea Selatan

Byun Baekhyun - Xi Luhan

.

"Di dalam keluarga kita, Eomma ku dan Eomma Eonni. Itu memang sedikit 'berbeda'" Baekhyun tersenyun manis.

"B-berbeda maksud nya?" Luhan makin binggung dengan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Berbeda seperti ini"

Tikk sekali jentik di telapak tangan Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan api. Mata Luhan langsung membulat.

Baekhyun menutup tangan nya. Api itu pun hilang.

"Sebenarnya aku juga kurang mengerti Eonni, tapi inti nya adalah kakek dan nenek kita dulu nya menciptakan formula bersama teman-temannya yang lain, lalu menggunakan nya pada mereka sendiri, sehingga mereka memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dari manusia biasa. Lalu karena mereka menikah, DNA mereka yang 'berbeda' itu juga turun pada anak mereka, contohnya Eomma ku dan Eomma Eonni, jadi kita juga kena, tapi cuma 50% sih kemungkinan kemampuan itu turun kalau tidak kedua orang tua yang berkemampuan. Jadi inti nya turun temurun begitu, aku juga tidak tau apa ada yang lain seperti kita di tempat lain" Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu nya.

Luhan masih cengo di tempat masih mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun. 'Formula? Berbeda? DNA? Kemampuan?' Astaga. Luhan mengusap wajah nya kasar. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa sesantai itu.

"Eonni paham maksud ku kan, bukan nya apa, tapi aku malas mengulang kata-kata ku" Baekhyun kembali pada acara-makan keripik sambil nonton tv-nya.

"Um.. Baek, kamu mendapat, ah maksudku kekuatan mu keluar itu kapan?" Luhan mencoba untuk tidak panik dan menutupi sedikit ketakutan nya, bahkan sekarang dia menaruh tangan nya di bawah bantal.

"Hmm. Kapan ya?" Baekhyun memasang pose berpikir.

"Ah! Eh, bukan" Seperti nya penyakit lupa Baekhyun kambuh.

Sedangkan Luhan sudah menggigit bibir bawah nya gemas. 'Ya ampun Baek, aku tau kau imut saat berpikir, tapi harus kah saat ini' Begitu lah pemikirabn Luhan. Luhan menghela napas pelan.

"Ah! Aku ingat. Kalau gak salah waktu aku masih di Junior High" Baekhyun menyengir. Sedangkan Luhan. Ah, dia hanya bisa menganga.

"S-selama itu? Berarti selama ini kau punya kekuatan dan hanya diam?" Luhan agak kaget, Hey ayo lah, itu lama sekali, sekarang saja mereka sudah kerja.

"Ne. Aku hanya menggunakan kekuatan ku saat di rumah" Baekhyun tersenyum. Sejenak mereka melupakan tontonan mereka.

"Bagaimana saat keluar pertama kali nya?" Seperti nya Luhan mulai tertarik.

"Ah waktu itu ya. Haha, sebenarnya itu agak sedih sekaligus lucu" Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Ingat waktu burung kesayangan Eomma ku mati?" Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

"Ooh itu. Iya ingat, kenapa?" Luhan diam sebentar, 'memang apa hubungan nya' pikir Luhan. Mata Luhan membulat. "Jangan bilang kalau-" Kata Luhan menggantung.

"Yup. Aku tidak sengaja membakarnya" Pertama Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar, lalu dia tersenyum miris. "Ah, waktu itu aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis selama 3 jam" Baekhyun tertawa main-main(?).

Luhan hanya diam. Dia tahu karena waktu itu dia yang menemani Baekhyun sampai tangis nya reda. Waktu itu Baekhyun sangat merasa bersalah. Walaupun Luhan tidak tau bagaimana Baekhyun tidak sengaja membakar Kirin-nama burungnya-waktu itu, tapi dia tetap mencoba menenangkan adik sepupu nya itu. Wah, kalau kalian lihat bagaimana bentuk Kirin ah salah, bahkan Kirin sudah tidak berbentuk karena sudah jadi abu, hanya ada tulang-tulang kecil itu pun tidak banyak. Jadi jangan salah kalau Baekhyun menangis tidak berhenti-henti.

"Kalau Eonni mau tau kronologi lengkap nya, aku bisa cerita kok" Baekhyun menunjuk kan eyesmile nya. Luhan hanya menggangguk.

"Baiklah jadi begini"

.

 _Flasback_

 _._

 _Yeoja berumur 13tahun itu sedang duduk di bangku belakang rumah nya, dia-Baekhyun-sedang melihat Eomma nya menyirami bunga. Biasa nya Baekhyun akan membantu, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa lelah, jadi dia hanya diam saja._

 _"Baek, bisa tolong beri makan Kirin" Sungmin meminta kepada Baekhyun untuk memberi makan burung ke sayangan, memang Baekhyun sering memberi makan Kirin. Mungkin Baekhyun juga menyukai Kirin._

 _"Ne Eomma" Baekhyun turun dari bangku itu dan masuk ke dalam rumah, tak lama kemudian Baekhyun keluar membawa bungkusan makanan burung._

 _Baekhyun menaruh makannya di lantai lalu mengambil kursi, karena kalau tidak memakai kursi Baekhyun tidak sampai mengambil nya._

 _Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menggapai kandang Kirin, tangan nya tiba-tiba panas. Jadi di tarik nya tangan nya, lalu melihatnya membolak balik tangannya, tapi di tangannya tidak ada apa-apa._

 _"Hmm. Aneh" Baekhyun kembali mengulurkan tangan nya, tapi tangan nya kembali panas, jadi dia menarik nya lagi. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut._

 _"Baek, kau kenapa?" Sungmin berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun dari jauh._

 _"Ah tidak apa Eomma" Baekhyun tersenyum._

 _Sungmin menatap Baekhyun lagi, lalu tersenyum dan kembali pada kegiatannya._

 _"Ck. Kau kenapa sih" Baekhyun melotot pada tangan nya. Dia menghela napas. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya lagi._

 _Kali ini tidak panas jadi dia berhasil menurun kan kandang Kirin. Lalu memberi makan pada burung itu. Dia juga menaruh makanan lebih di tempat makan nya dan mengganti air minum Kirin._

 _Setelah selesai, Baekhyun menaruh kandang Kirin ke tempat semula. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah lalu keluar lagi. Dan duduk di kursi. Kursi itu berada di belakang kandang Kirin yang menggantung._

 _"Eomma!" Baekhyun agak berteriak ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh. "Aku sudah memberi makan Kirin" Baekhyun menunjukkan eyesmile nya. Sungmin tersenyum._

 _"Bagus anak Eomma memang pintar" Sungmin mengancungkan jempol nya. Baekhyun hanya menyengir malu._

 _Sungmin terkekeh lalu kembali ke kegiatan nya. Anak nya itu memang tidak pernah berubah. tetap saja lucu._

 _Baekhyun bersiul-siul kecil. Dia menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskan nya. Dia mengeliat sebentar, tiba-tiba tangannya kembali panas. Baekhyun melihat dengan seksama tangan nya. Aneh, tangan nya tetap sama, tidak ada beda, tapi kenapa panas._

 _Baekhyun mengarahkan tangan nya ke depan, dia mengerutkan dahi nya seperti mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangan nya. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa._

 _"Dasar bodoh, kau kira seperti di film-film apa, ada laser keluar dari tangan" Baekhyun tertawa. Lalu dia iseng-iseng, pura-pura menembak-nembak perabotan dengan tangan nya._

 _Yang jadi korban nya, Meja, Bangku, Selang air, tanaman ibu nya, dan yang terakhir Kirin._

 _Psssth_

 _"KYAAAA..! KIRIN..!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris. Seketika itu Sungmin menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Dan betapa kaget nya dia melihat kandang Kirin terbakar api dengan Baekhyun yang panik dan sudah menangis._

 _Sungmin langsung berlari, lalu menurunkan kandang Kirin dan menyiramnya dengan air. Api pun padam, sekarang Sungmin beralih ke Baekhyun yang masih menangis._

 _"Sudah lah, Baek. Tidak apa-apa sayang" Sungmin memeluk Baekhyun yang menanis sesegukan._

 _"T-tapi Eomma hiks tadi api keluar hiks dari tangan Baekkie" Baekhyun semakin menangis._

 _Sungmin sedikit kaget lalu tenang lagi. "Iya sayang. Nanti Eomma jelaskan ya, jadi Baekkie diam dulu ya, jangan menangis" Sungmin masih memeluk erat Baekhyun yang menangis. Sungmin pasti Baekhyun masih shock._

 _"Sungmin Ahjumma!? Kami mendengar teriakan Baekhyun tadi, ada apa?" Luhan keluar dari pintu rumah Baekhyun dengan terengah-engah._

 _Saat Baekhyun mendengar suara Luhan, dia langaung menghambur ke Luhan. "Hiks Eonni Baekkie hiks membunuh Kirin" Luhan kaget, lalu menatap Sungmin. Sungmin mengisyaratkan 'nanti ahjumma akan jelaskan'. Jadi Luhan pun mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun, sedang kan Heechul yang ikut dengan Luhan tadi sedang bertanya pada Sungmin._

 _._

 _Flasback End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Park Yifan - Park Yuri

.

Terlihat Yifan atau sering di panggil Kris sedang duduk gusar di kursi tunggu rumah sakit, dahi nya berkerut, rambut ndan pakaian nya berantakan dan bisa terlihat ada sedikit luka-luka di badannya.

Pikiran Kris sekarang hanya satu, yaitu istri nya-Yuri-yang sedang di ruang rawat. 'Kenapa tidak aku saja yang kena. Ck' begitu lah pikirab Kris. Dia merasa sudah gagal lagi menjadi suami dan laki-laki.

Pukk

"Hey" Kris mendongakkan kepala nya. Ah, ternyata adik nya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke sini Yeol" Kris memandang adik nya lalu menghela napas.

"Oh ayo lah Hyung. Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula tadi aku tidak bisa tidur" Chanyeol berbohong sambil menunjukkan senyum bodoh nya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong kau tau" Kris melirik Chanyeol yang sudah memasang senyum kikuk.

"Hyung" Suara Chanyeol berubah serius.

"Ne?" Kris menatap Chanyeol sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada mobil lain kan waktu itu yang mengejar Hyung? Bukan karena Hyung mengantuk?" Chanyeol memandang Kris penuh tanya.

Kris sedikit tersentak, dia-Kris-menengok ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan tidak ada orang yang menguping.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Ah, maksud Hyung apa yang kau bicara kan Yeol?" Kris cepat meralat kata-kata nya, dia memang terkejut bagaimana Chanyeol tau, tapi dia tidak mau ada yang tahu terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Hyung. Dan kata-kata pertama Hyung itu sudah memperkuat kalau jawaban dari pertanyaan ku itu 'iya'" Kris menghela napas.

"Apa kau ada di tempat kejadiaan waktu itu?" Kris bertanya ragu, jelas saja, jalanan waktu itu sudah sepi, mau ngapain coba Chanyeol di tempat sepi dan gelap itu.

"Tidak, tapi aku bermimpi. Dan aku melihat Hyung terbang" Kris menaikkan alis nya, menatap heran adik nya.

"Astaga. Itu hanya mimpi Yeol, berhentilah seperti anak kecil" Kris berdiri. Di ikuti Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku yakin itu. Hyung terbang itu pasti" Chanyeol masih kukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau pulang dulu dan menenangkan pikiran mu, oke?" Kris memegang bahu Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum.

"Tapi Hyung-

"Yeol. Aku tau pekerjaan mu mungkin membuat mu stress, tapi memang itu yang kau inginkan bukan, mengindari dunia hukum dan menjadi perawat. Tapi Hyung saran kan, istirahatlah sebentar. Nah, sekarang pulang dulu, istirahat, Hyung akan baik-baik saja" Kris tersenyum tipis ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku pulang. Bye Hyung" Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Kris. Sedangkan Kris hanya menatap diam Chanyeol yang mulai tidak terlihat dari pandangan nya.

.

.

.

.

Changsha, Hunan, Cina

Zhang's Family

.

"Yixing sayang. Turun ke bawah makan malam" Ny. Zhang-Leetuk-berteriak dari ruang makan untuk menyuruh anak sulung nya turun.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban seperti biasa nya.

"Ren, tolong naik dan panggilkan kakak mu" Leetuk menyuruh anak bungsu nya.

Tanpa mengeluh Ren langaung bangkit dari duduk nya dan naik ke kamar kakak nya.

Tokk Tokk Tokk

"Kak, ayo turun makan" Ren sudah berdiri di depan kamar kakak nya, tapi sangat hening. 'Apa kakak ku pingsan di dalam' Pikiran negatif Reb sudah kemana-mana. Baru saja dia mau mengetuk pintu lagi. Daun pintu berwarna cokelat itu terbuka.

"Iya Ren. Ayo kita turun" Yixing berjalan mendahului adik nya yang sudah memasang wajah agak terkejut.

"Kau ikut turun tidak?" Yixing berbalik menatap adik nya yang diam.

"Ah! Iya" Ren pun mulai berjalan turun dengan Yixing.

.

"Nah, ini dia anak gadis ibu. Kenapa ibu memanggil tadi tidak di jawab, hm?" Leetuk berkacak pinggang menatap anak sulung nya itu.

"Ah, maaf bu. Aku tadi di dalan kamar mandi" Yixing tersenyum kikuk ke arah ibu nya. Leetuk menganggmat sebelah alis nya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan nya.

"Sudahlah sayang. Nama nya juga anak muda" Tn. Zhang-Kangin-, mencoba menenangkan istri nya. "Lebih baik kita sekarang makan" Dan mereka pun duduk lalu makan dengan khusuk dan khidmat.

.

.

"Yixing, bagaimana sekolah mu..?" Leetuk menoleh ke Yixing. Sekarang mereka sedang mencuci piring bersama.

"Biasa saja bu" Yixing hanya mengangkat bahu nya.

"Ooh ayo lah. Tahun ini kau lulus. Tidak lama lagi di sekolahan kalian akan mengadakan porm night kan? Kau akan pergi dengan siapa? Hanbei?" Leetuk menaruh piring terakhir yang mereka cuci, lalu menatap Yixing.

"Ya, dan ya" Yixing tersenyum.

"Hah, terkadang ibu berpikir kau tidak memiliki teman selain Hanbei" Leetuk menghela napas pelan. Memang Yixing terlihat hanya berteman dengan Hanbei, seorang namja, teman nya dari kecil. Masalahnya Leetuk tidak pernah melihat Yixing membawa teman perempuan nya ke rumah.

"Ooh Ayo lah bu. Tidak juga kok" Yixing tersenyum lagi membuat lesung pipi nya semakin kelihatan. "Aku pergi melihat ayah dulu ya" Yixing mencium pipi Leetuk dan beranjak dari dapur untuk menghampiri ayah nya yang berada di ruang kerjanya.

"Ayah~" Yixing menghampiri ayah nya.

Kangin yang sedang berkutat dengan pemutar video nya, langsung menutup nya dan menyambut putri nya. Yixing pun langsung memeluk Kangin.

"Wah, seperti nya ada yang rindu dengan ayah nih" Kangin membalas pelukan putri nya itu.

"Tentu saja aku rindu, ayah sudah 3 minggu tidak pulang ke rumah" Yixing mempout kan bibir nya.

Kangin terkekeh. "Baiklah, maaf kan ayah ya" Kangin mengacak sedikit rambut Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum. "Aku menyayangi ayah" Yixing memeluk Kangin lagi.

"Ayah juga menyayangi mu Yixing" Kangin membalas pelukan Yixing. Yah ternyata putri kecil nya sudah beranjak dewasa, tidak terasa sekali.

"Yixing" Kangin melonggarkan pelukan nya. "Walau kau sudah kuliah nanti, sampai menikah pun, jangan merubah sifat mu pada ayah ya" Yixing tersenyum mendengar ucapan ayah nya.

"Tentu saja ayah. Yixing tidak akan mengecewakan ayah" Yixing tersenyum. "Yixing ke atas dulu ya" Yixing mencium pipi ayah nya dan pergi ke lantai atas-kamarnya-.

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengcewakan ayah Yixing" Kangin duduk lagi, dan membuka pemutar video nya lagi. "Tapi sekarang ayah sedikit kecewa" Kangin menatap datar rekaman yang di tonton nya.

Di rekaman itu terlihat seorang yeoja berambut pirang dengan lesung pipi, sedang mencelakai diri nya, lali tubuh nya kembali sembuh dengan sekejab. Ya yeoja itu adalah..

 _"Aku Zhang Yixing, Ini percobaan pertama"_

Selanjutnya..

 _"Aku Zhang Yixing, Ini percobaan Kedua"_

Selanjutnya _.._

 _"Aku Zhang Yixing, Ini percobaan Ketiga"_

Dan selanjutnya..

 _"Aku Zhang Yixing, Ini percobaan Keempat"_

TBC

#.

Seperti nyy tbc ajj dlu.. Chap satu Yuki bru bahas 3 kejadian..

1 kejadian sisa nyy akn di bahas di chap 2, beserta sambungan chap ini. oo iya sekalian bonus 2 kejadian lgii.. jadi semua nyy 6, yeyy.. panjang bngtt dong jadi nyy.. ah gk pp lahh^O^..

Oo iya.. Maaf ya jika Chap ini bnykk ke kurangan.. Yuki kurang tau bhasa China jadi nyy cuma gituu.. mohon maklumi ya.. hehe.. Nanti Yuki refrensi dehh.. atau mungkin ad readers yg mau bantuu


End file.
